DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect (FemAoba)
by AyumixRose
Summary: This is the second book for my DRAMAtical Murder (Fem Aoba) story. This is a continuation of the sequel game but with Aoba being a girl.I don't own any characters all right belong to their rightful owners, I'm mainly doing this for my own enjoyment. Full sum inside slow updates as I'm still working on DMMD.
1. Noiz Bad End

**Hello and welcome to the squeal of DRAMAtical Murder (FemAoba). If you have not read that then go to my profile and go read it, and if the titled didn't say it enough this story is basically where Aoba is a female here not male. I still support him either way. (NoizXAoba).**

 **Here you'll be reading both good and bad ends of the Main characters. And we even get to see what happen with Mizuki and get a bit of Aoba's backstory. I'll also add in Aoba's twitter log that was in here.**

 **The order of this story will be Noiz, Koujaku, Clear, Mink, Rin, Aoba and Mizuki and Aoba's twitter log.**

 **WARNING!** **These chapters WILL be long cut in two parts! Or just one depending on how long they are**

 **Also updates will be slow as I am still working on the first book the characters that will be up here will be Noiz and Koujaku as I have already completed there routes. I am currently working on Clear's Route once I compeleted the first DMMD I'll be able to upload the chapters for this story a bit quicker.**

 **Now this entire story is rated M for sex and rape. I'm sure you guys have seen the squeal so you should know what's going to happen so I hope I don't need to give out a Warning sign like I did in DMMD.**

 **Okay well that's all I have to say for now, I'll put a note up if I forgot something.**

 **We will start with the BAD End's first then do the Good End's.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Noiz Bad End**

 **Do you want to relax already?**

 **Do you want to give up?**

 **Do you want to rest?**

 **Do you want to sleep?**

 **Is it okay to not open my eyes anymore?**

 **Is it okay to stop trying so hard?**

 **Is it okay to quit?**

I don't know pain.

Whether it's paralysis or whatever, I don't have a functioning sense of pain. Because I don't know bodily pain, I of course don't know what mental pain is.

That was just a normal thing for me.

I thought it was no big deal that was my reality.

But it seemed like it caused trouble for people around me for some reason. When was it I realized I couldn't feel pain.

I don't remember.

The discipline in my house was severe, and my child's body knew just how to fight against it. I don't know if it was because of that, but… I would fall, cut my knee, rub the blood between my fingers, and go show my mom as I laughed.

Because the red liquid flowing from my knee was so interesting.

When mom saw that she twisted her face up and made me stop, confused. When I was her reaction I became excessively happy. Mom, who usually showed such a stiff expression, looked confused, possibly because of me.

I also feel down the stairs while climbing it carelessly.

But it didn't hurt; it was just a little hard to walk, so I went home just like that.

It wasn't till a while later that someone noticed it was broken, and because of that it took a while to cure.

When I was in a fight and broke a finger on my left hand, I left it be and it became hard to bend.

Nothing really long-lasting happened during the other fights, it's just this finger that bothers me even now.

As expected of my parents, they finally realized how strange I was and took me to the hospital, but they couldn't find anything strange. They didn't know a way to fix it, we all felt kind of spooked, but in any case there was nothing to be done.

Because I didn't know the pain of being hurt meant that of course I didn't understand other's pain.

That's why I didn't know how much it hurt others when I fought.

When my opponent would cry, I would wonder why the hell they were crying. An adult would always come around at that time and while protecting their child they would say decidedly.

"Apologize properly! You may just be messing around but you can't be so strong that they cry!"

So strong they cry.

How much is that?

I didn't understand that at all.

At some point became a hoodlum and got into all sorts of fights.

I never lost at a fight.

Because I want' scared to hit people, or to be hit by them.

Normally when you go to hit someone you'll feel hesitation or fear of being hurt in response, right? It would hurt to be hit and you could imagine how the other would feel to be hit.

But, that was useless for me, who didn't understand pain.

It didn't hurt if I was hit so I didn't know the other's pain. At first I thought fighting and playing were the same thing. Seeing the kid crying after I hit him I wondered why he would cry over such a little thing. But as the fights piled up, I noticed my opponents seriously starting to hat me.

Everyone isn't playing. They hate me.

I was shocked when I realized that.

I was confused, wondering why in the world they would start to hate me.

How should I become friends with everyone? There were times when I thought that, too. Thinking it may be fine if I didn't fight, I stopped for a while.

But, the fights wouldn't stop coming to me and in that time my guilt started to lessen.

If they feel like they should hit me, then I should do the same. They hate me, but why do I have to be the one worrying about it? I started to think that I became feared by the people around me.

It wasn't just strangers, it was my parents too.

They were the types who cherished their pride and appearance, and I think the seriously started to think that I, who kept causing trouble, was annoying. It was only my little brother who cared for me but my parents decided that he couldn't be allowed near me.

My brother was different from me because he was a child who could feel pain.

I don't remember what number fight it was when I broke the kid's teeth, but my parents dragged me away to a room.

That wasn't my room, it had a toilet, a bath, and even a simple kitchen and fridge in it.

My house is large so I guess I didn't notice that my parents redid this one empty room.

That room literally became my 'castle.'

I wasn't allowed even one step out of that room, and my childhood basically passed in that room.

When I was locked up in that room I would cry out and yell as I pounded on the door. But no matter how long I waited the door wouldn't open. A maid carried meals and snacks and stuff to the room and slid them in trough a small window like door in the door that had a key.

I was dealt with like a prisoner.

Even though we're family.

I cried and yelled thoroughly, and pleaded to be saved. I would be violent, wound myself, and cry again.

A lot of days passed like that but one day I squatted down and thought to myself.

No one is going to save me even if I scream and cry.

Even if I hurt myself, no one would come.

If so… I have to live so that I can live on my own.

No.

I 'can live even if I'm alone'.

I became enveloped in that thought.

To me, that became the truth.

If I could live alone, no one else around me mattered. If no one cared whether I lived or died, I could think like that about others.

That became the 'natural' way for me to live.

Like that, other than myself the reality around me was vague. What face, that hairstyle, what clothes.

Everyone was the same.

They were like dolls to me. No one would understand me, so I had no reason to tell them about me. But even so someone strange person really did understand.

That was me.

Me, who was spat out by the world. Doesn't change whether I'm here or not. The fact that I can live alone means it doesn't matter whether I'm here or not. Other than not feeling pain, I could also barely feel others touching me.

The only thing that could feel was my tongue.

For some strange chance I could always feel a strange, new feeling when I bit or twisted my tongue. Even when I decided to pierce my whole body to 'make a hole' out of it, only my tongue hurt.

Ah, this is pain, that's what I thought.

That's why I felt strangely moved and uplifted when I pierced my tongue.

But I got used to it fast.

Of course, just one part couldn't make me understand pain well. I just started to think that it was by chance that one part of me could feel, unlike the others.

For me, who couldn't feel any pain at all, there was Rhyme.

Rhyme was a game where your brain 'was attacked,' and your body would feel false pain.

This was pretty groundbreaking to me and when I first played I felt just like I had the first time I got my tongue pierced.

This is what pain is, I thought.

But, no matter how much it hurt it obviously didn't come close to the real thing. That thought was always in the corner of my mind, sneering at me. But it was a place where I could feel pain so I continued it.

I, who won fights in real life, held many victories in Rhyme as well.

It must have been because I didn't feel pain.

No matter what happened I could calmly evaluate what happened and think up a counter attack. If I lost because I knew pain, wasn't it better that I didn't know it?

What kind of a profit would knowing pain bring anyway?

I don't need pain.

To me who thought that…

There was girl who fought who knew 'losing pain.'

That was Aoba.

When I was on a roll in Rhyme I decided I wanted to fight a veteran player. I started to investigate on who the strongest one was. As I did I found someone who had a succession of victories, just like me.

'Sly Blue'.

When I researched her she didn't play Rhyme anymore, but I was really interested in her. I want to try fighting someone as strong as her. As I continued to research 'Sly Blue' I ran into Aoba. And I challenged her.

It wasn't formal, an informal, raw battle.

"…It's my pleasure to take on this battle."

…The result was my overwhelming defeat.

Impossible.

Up until then I hadn't lose a fight or Rhyme. I thought it was obvious that I would win.

That's why I.

Lost at Rhyme.

When I came to terms with that fact, my chest throbbed and the back of my neck throbbed with annoying heat. The feeling of 'losing' pierced my heart.

Thinking back on it now, I know that was also 'pain'.

The only place I knew pain was Rhyme. Losing at Rhyme brought forth a feeling I had never tasted before.

…Do I wish for real pain?

No. There's no way I wish for it.

…Or I shouldn't.

I can live even without pain. I can live alone without anyone's help. But, really. The first time…was when I was a kid. I was hated by my friends and I hated that I didn't know pain. When I was locked up in that room it was inevitable that I felt painfully sad.

Would this have not happened if I knew pain?

Over and over, I thought that so many times I almost went mad. If I could feel pain…

But, no matter how much I wished for it that was a feeling I would never be able to acquire.

I want to know pain.

I was assailed by that thought, and would turn my eyes away from it.

I came here living like this.

I can live even if I don't know pain.

I lived this far knowing that but… that girl.

Aoba used scrap to try to break into my heart.

"I have one thing to tell you. This world… probably isn't as terrible as you think it is."

She said something that I didn't understand. But when I hear those words something was born in my heart. I didn't know what it was right away.

Warmth, brightness.

'Hope'.

…I forgot those things a long time ago.

Those useless things…

…Because of that girl I.

 **Do you want to relax already?**

 **Do you want to give up?**

 **Do you want to rest?**

 **Do you want to sleep?**

 **Is it okay to not open my eyes anymore?**

 **Is it okay to stop trying so hard?**

 **Is it okay to quit?**

My heart became ragged trying so hard to live while thinking I could live alone. As that started to happen, I was assailed with one thought. What I really wish for… Something that I should never wish for, that will never happen, 'pain'.

Since then…She thought the parts of me that didn't hurt, hurt, and was absurdly caring about them. She somehow brought me back to this world. There was no woman in my life before her who was like that.

There were a lot of people who got close to me because I was like this icon of my rich house. When they told me themselves that was the case I got really mad. Surrounded by darkness, she wriggled her way into a space where only I should have been able to fit.

…Aoba.

* * *

"…!" I open my eyes to a terrible, shocking pain. "…. ..It hurts…!" When I try to figure out what's happening, I feel pain again. I don't know where it hurt before but… now it's my back.

It's completely black around me and I can't see anything. It's like I blacked out. When I try to move around I can feel something warm clinging to me. Something soft like a hand is resting on my neck, shocking me.

Could this possibly be…

I stare hard at the thing that's clinging to me.

…So it's like that after all.

"…Noiz!?"

"…"

Noiz is embracing me from the front. As if in answer to my call, I see his neck move as he breathes a sigh. Neither of us are wearing anything.

This is… Probably not reality.

It's the same room we've been in since I started scrap. Which means, basically…Scraped failed?

Noiz shudders and moves to change his position in holding me.

"Ow…!" A pain like when my arm was cut runs through me and I grimace. Even if I just move my head a little to see what's going on, the skin on my arm tears and starts to bleed.

Why, so suddenly…

Was it there before?

No, but… I feel strangely uneasy and I look at Noiz.

I gaze steadily at his face in the darkness… and a chill runs through me.

"… …Kuku fufufu… It hurts."

"…"

Noiz laughs while looking down, and says it with a sigh.

It hurts?

I'm sure he said it hurts just now. But don't Noiz not feel pain?

"Noiz, right now you…" I grab Noiz's shoulder as I say those words in order for him to meet my gaze.

"Ow." Noiz grimaces.

I'm sure I didn't grab his shoulder that hard but, I apologize reflexively. "Sorr… ..!?" I look at Noiz once again and then open my eyes wide. There are wounds like knife cuts all over his body. It looks like how the wound on my arm feels. I look down at my own body and it looks almost exactly like Noiz's "Eh, this…why…"

"Aoba…"

I'm bewildered by this confusing situation and Noiz moves his face near mine. They catch me, right across from me.

"…"

Blank, muddy eyes, like a black hole. They're looking towards me but not looking at me. I can't find any of Noiz's sharpness anywhere, and there is a loose smile floating on his lips.

An unpleasant feeling shocks my temple.

"…Noiz..?"

"…haha…"

Noiz laughs feebly and presses his lips to mine.

"!"

An electric shock of pain hits my lips and I pull back, surprised. I try touching that place with my tongue.

…I can taste blood.

My lip is cut? But why? He didn't bit it. He just brushed it a little…

"Don't run, Aoba…" Noiz whispers those words, begging rather than sweetly and wraps his arms around my head to pull me close.

"! Ow…!" It hurts like the back of my head was cut. The place where Noiz just touched me. …It can't be. "…" I breathe out a tortured breath and stretched a finger out to Noiz's arm. I try to hold my hand stills as it shakes, wrapped up in an unpleasant feeling… and try to touch his arm.

"Hurts…"

…Of course. It's like I thought.

Blood wells up where my fingers touched. Like it has its own consciousness, the skin just split and blood bubbled. Despair blooms in my chest and starts to grow. We get cuts where we touch each other. I don't know why, but for some reason that's happening.

This isn't reality. It's inside of Noiz's heart.

Basically this is a world that was created for his heart's content.

Noiz can't feel pain.

But when I touched him he clearly said that it hurt. That means that Noiz can feel pain here. Because he wished for the pain that he never had. Even if he temporarily wished for it, this…

"Noiz, why…" Interrupting my words, Noiz pulls my head again and kisses me. "Nn gu… Ua…"

"Haa… …it hurts…"

I feel pain like something sharp has cut into the side of my mouth and I try to separate our mouths. The back of my head also hurts where he's holding me, and in a slight panic I try to push Noiz away.

"Tsu…" Noiz groans, the places where my arms and hands touched making wounds appear. I move my hands away hurriedly, but Noiz holds me more firmly.

"Mu gu…! It hurts…!" The pain in my arms and my back make me open my mouth to let out a silent scream of pain.

Noiz should hurt as well so why…!

No, Noiz originally didn't feel pain so he must be feeling the pain so much stronger than I am. Even so… I open my mouth wide at the terrible pain and look up at Noiz.

"Fufu… …it hurts."

"…"

Noiz is… Laughing.

While grimacing from the pain. That expression looks painful but to me….It somehow also looks tranquil.

"This is…pain…"

"Noiz… …!"

Noiz tugs on my head and kisses me again. While kissing me, he gently strokes my abdomen.

"U ku… gu…!" His movements are sluggish but they're splitting my skin. I can hear the sound of my skin tearing. I can hear the sound of the blood oozing out. But that's not all the pain that's assailing my body. Noiz's kisses are ripping my lips to shreds, and my mouth is filing with a warm liquid that's not spit. "Go bu…" The built up liquid pour from my mouth.

I sniff, and the strong scent of iron fills my nose.

"Haha… Haa… …I always wanted this…" He pulls his tongue, which is now like a weapon, from my mouth and whispers those words in my ear. "I always wanted to know this…"

"Ah! Noiz, stop, Noiz…!" Noiz's finger touches the cut that he made from my chest to my stomach. Pressing gently into the cut, he ends up sliding his finger between the cut skin. "Aaa…! Ow, it hurts…! Noiz!"

"N…."

He gouges the place where my skin is split, thrusts his finger violently into it, and presses hard. Blood and gruesome pain flow out of me from deep inside and heat spreads.

"Hiiah…!"

"Aoba…"

Noiz licks the tears that spill from my eyes due to the pain. Doing that, he causes more wounds to appear, and blood mixed with tears flows down my cheeks.

"Aoba, to…" Noiz takes my hand and brings it to his chest. By now he should know that when I touch him he will feel pain but even while knowing that… "Touch me…"

"!? No, Noiz, let go…!"

I'm hurting this much so Noiz…!

Noiz pulls my unwilling hand and I can feel the pain of new cuts there. That pain makes me lose strength and he presses my finger tips to his chest.

Cuts form.

Just like that…

Noiz presses down on my hand gently, like he wants it to sink into the cut.

"Noiz…!"

"Fufu… Aa…"

While grimacing Noiz lets out a sound like he's in ecstasy. My hand sinking into Noiz's wound becomes covered in blood and sinks slowly into his flesh.

I feel like I have to say something. Cold chills are running through my muscles. "Noiz!" I shake off his hand and pull my fingers from his wound.

"Ha…"

"…"

The feeling from my fingers being cut still remains… and they shake.

Soft, warm…

Noiz, covered in blood, leans down and presses his forehead to mine again, the slight touch causes a wound that shouldn't have happened at all.

"Aoba is also feeling this pain… I'm happy, that I can feel the same pain like this…" He says it with a blurred voice and touches my thighs.

"!?" He opens my legs wide.

This posture…

More than the pain in my legs, I'm frightened about what Noiz is going to do from now on, dread fills me.

"I don't want, that…" My voice shakes and I can't talk well. Noiz's hands are gentle as he touches my opening. I gasp for breath when terrible pain hits me there. "Noiz, don't, sto..!"

"What I want is… pain and… …Aoba."

"Hu ah…! U AAAAAAAAaaaaaa!"

…I literally feel like my lower body is being cut to shreds. I can't register what's going on. I don't want to do it.

…Just.

"Ah gu… u…"

What I feel is, my whole lower body overcome with such a great heat that it feels like I'm on fire. It's like poison mixes with the blood and runs throughout my whole body. Red and black flash before my eyes and I can't see anything. Buzzing fills my ears, and a scream like a roar builds inside of me.

…I think, so a human's body was this fragile.

"O, w… …Haa…ah."

"Ah ah… ka ha…"

"Fufu… it hurts… fufufufu."

Jolting with the force, pain from my lower extremities reverberates in my brain. The illusion of red blood covers my eyes. What is this liquid bubbling in my mouth…

Noiz moves and I hear a wet sound from below. The liquid from Noiz and I is pooling around us.

I gulp… and I don't have any strength left in me.

"Aoba…"

"…N.. oiz… …wh.. y…"

Noiz's tongue, clad in blood, licks my neck like a sharp knife. He slips at the blood there lovingly. It goes beyond the pain…and tickles.

"Always, always… what I wanted to know, what I wished for… I'm feeling that right now with my whole body…

"…"

No.

No matter how real this pain feels it's not reality. It's like Rhyme. This is the world inside of Noiz. A world filled with the 'pain' that Noiz wanted to know. But, if… Noiz was special because Noiz didn't feel pain. If everything lost the ability to feel or feel pain, Noiz would lose his specialness. So that may be what this world is trying to tell him. Either way, the two of us are just laying around, unconsciousness, in the real world. We'll lose our chance to return like this.

…We have to return, fast.

But…I can't tell him.

The me right now doesn't have the confidence to tell Noiz that this isn't reality. I mean I… failed at scrap…

…This world is wrong.

But, how should I rescue Noiz who's captured by this world? Is it okay for me to take Noiz away from this when he's so happy to be able to feel pain?

I…don't know.

Already…

"…! Uaah…!" Suddenly I feel a scalding pain and I choke. My voice won't come out. It's hot. I can't breathe, and I open and close my mouth uselessly.

…Little by little I realize that it's 'pain'.

"UAA…! Get o… Gu Aah…!"

"Aah… ha…"

I can't see anything other than red anymore. Red mixed with darkness. Due to the pain of him thrusting into me from behind, vivid pain is assailing me from inside of me. Noiz is as gentle as though he loves me, but basically he has no strength. Even so…it hurts. It hurts so much I can't take it. Even if he touches me softly, loving, it hurts. If this were reality I might already be dead from the pain and the blood loss. But I'm not dying.

Because this world isn't reality.

"…fu…ku…" Thinking that, I suddenly start crying. Not cause it hurts. The hot droplet drips down my cheek. I want to save Noiz but I can't.

Even so, Noiz wants this to happen.

Noiz's heart thinks that this is so much better than returning to reality. I'm the one who dealt the decisive blow.

Because I failed at scrap.

Noiz's broken heart is already…

Even if I want to tell him, I can't tell him anything. I won't reach.

"U… …Noi..z…" I raise myself, clenching my teeth and covering and dripping in pain. I stretch my hand out to Noiz's shaking arm. I know if I touch him it will hurt him. I can hurt him.

Even so…

I can't think of any other way.

"Ku A! U…. uu…Noiz…" Crying, I slowly wrap both of my arms around Noiz.

"Gu… kuu…"

We're both hurting with wounds. Hot gasps are falling from our lips. Trying to crush that, I hug Noiz.

"Noiz… Open your eyes… This world, is not… real."

"…"

"Noiz, I'm begging you…let's return, together… This pain, is not real…"

"…fu…Fufu hahaha." Noiz laughs. Embracing me while I embrace him…while his face warps with pain. "That's, fine… I doesn't really… I, already… I'm tired."

"…Noiz…"

"With this, I can be with everyone… Because I understand everyone's pain… that's why… I'm… not the only strange one anymore."

"AAAaa…!"

Noiz moves, penetrating me.

I don't know how I'm accepting him down there, and I won't know unless I look. The wet sound is getting louder and louder. The movements have gotten smoother… The light sounds get stronger.

"…U…" …It's no good after all. I can't get Noiz out of here anymore. Even though I know this isn't reality, I'm starting to black out because of the horrible pain. I don't even have the strength to break this situation with words.

That's why, at least.

I…hug Noiz with the last of my strength.

I hug him hard, filling the embrace with the words I can't say.

"Tsuuu…! Ku ah…"

"Aa…haaa..."

I don't know if my eyes are open or closed anymore. Our breathing is faint, and we're embracing each other as if it could ward off the pain. If Noiz says that he wishes for this more than reality… Then at least I want to hold him with all my heart.

We won't die. Because this isn't reality.

If so, then just a little…

I want to make sure that Noiz is satisfied with me being here.

I…

"U…Noiz… Noi..z…"

I can't gaps or shout, I just open my mouth and the words dribble out in a tearful voice.

"Aoba…"

Covered in blood, Noiz moved inside of me. As if to say it's okay now, I relax. That's why I hold Noiz's head to my chest. The smell of iron mixes with the warmth of our lives…

I…

"…Noiz."

"…I'm, happy…Aoba…"

 **(youtube dot com** **/watch?v=VH9XyPg_Xm0)**


	2. Noiz Good End Part 1

**Okay this chapter has to be the LONGEST one I have ever written out of all my stories. 6,664 words!? Damn that's a recorded for me. The next half will be up tomorrow.**

 **Bless You(Guest): Thank you!**

* * *

 **Noiz Good End Part 1**

Noiz was admitted to the hospital for his injuries from protecting me, and I visited him every day to take care of him. At first, Noiz couldn't move at all, but as the days passed, things were starting to look up and he was discharged with no problems.

Noiz had regained sensation in his body. His lack of pain just seemed like something he'd been born with, but his astounding recovery had the doctors tilt their heads in wonder. I'm guessing it was some sort of side effect from when I used Scrap on his mind.

Or maybe it didn't have anything at all to do with Noiz opening his heart to me.

Anyway, Noiz recovery went really smoothly. But just before he was discharged, we ended up trying all sorts of things whenever I visited.

Man, it must be nice to be so young. Really.

I tried to visit every day, so it's not like this was some sort of pent up frustration. But for one reason or another, it was like something flipped a switch inside him and he'd want to do it all of a sudden. But, I could never tell when or where said switch would flip on, so I was always a bit on edge. It was then I started bringing condoms with me in case the switch would suddenly flip on. Though that ended on the first day when Noiz said he didn't like it…

 _"It feels weird…"_

 _"Well, unless you want to be a father in 9 months then I suggest you suck it up."_

 _"…"_

And I think this was three days before he was discharged…

 _"Nnn…!"_

 _"If you make too much noise, the people in the hall might hear you, alright?"_

 _"…Nn! ...Nn."_

…And sometimes he'd suddenly kiss me while he was eating, or feed me mouth-to-mouth. Noiz didn't seem to find any of that gross like a normal person might though…

Now, this is coming from me, but he seemed to be fine with just about anything if he was doing it with me. And then I found out something while I was taking care of him. Noiz's ring and little finger on his left hand were ever so slightly bent. He'd broken them as a kid apparently, and they never healed right. When I heard the story and took a closer look at them they were definitely bent: must've been annoying. But he hides it so well; one wouldn't really notice it normally.

It kind of pains me to see Noiz talk about stuff like that with that careless expression of his.

I remember the bit of Noiz's past I touched on when I Scrapped him. Back then…Back when Noiz was a kid, there wasn't anyone to treat his wounds or take him to the hospital. When I thought about it, I just instinctively held Noiz's left hand. Noiz just looked at me like 'what?'

When Noiz was discharged, we fought in Rhyme like we'd promised. I ended up winning…And Noiz disappeared. It'd been over three months and I hadn't heard a word from him. I couldn't dig up any information on him either.

I searched and searched and searched…

I didn't care if I couldn't see him again; I just wanted to know if he was alright. But, for whatever reason, I couldn't find out where he was, I started to consider giving up. We might never see each other again. But, I'm sure he's doing fine somewhere.

I forced myself to believe it.

…And then, one day. He just appeared before me again.

 _"…Yo."_

 _"…"_

 _"So you're still working here. And you still have that ugly mug."_

I was so shocked I thought my heart might stop…

I was wondering if I was dreaming…

He was wearing a suit, and told me that he got a bunch of stuff sorted out and that he had come to see me.

He…

"!? Uwah!"

"Don't be so rowdy. You'll fall."

He picked me up, right in the middle of the shop, right in front of Haga-san and those stupid brats and everything.

"…You little?!"

As Noiz goes to walk out of the shop with me in his arms, I reach out and grab my bag off the floor with Ren in it.

"Woah, shit!" I almost drop Ren, so I hug him tight. "Are you alright, Ren!?"

"No problem."

I struggle and flail, but Noiz pays me no mind and calmly walks out into the street with me.

"Hey, Noiz!"

"What."

"Don't 'what' me! Put me down!"

By the time I get a chance to say anything, Haga-san and the brats are already a ways in the distance.

Man…

Everyone saw this ridiculous scene…

That was so embarrassing, how am I supposed to go to work tomorrow…And I mean, what's wrong with you, walking down the street like this in plain view!

I'll just die if we run into anyone else I know…!

"H-Hey now, would you cut it out…"

"We're going to your house."

"…Huh!?"

Somehow it seems like this already ludicrous situation has gotten even crazier. I stare at Noiz.

"…House?"

"Yep."

"Whose house?"

"Yours."

"…Huh?"

Oh, I see, we're going to my house…Wait a damn second.

NO NO NO NO!

"Why are we going to my house!?"

"Well, I've got to meet your family."

"What!?"

I don't understand what's going on at all.

"If I'm taking you with me, we're gonna do this right. It's called integrity."

"…"

Integrity…

Oh, right. So, since he's taking me away to Germany, he wants to do the whole asking-for-my-hand thing. I mean, that's not totally off the mark, but I guess it's close enough. I didn't think integrity of this sort was something young people valued these days though.

But this is kinda…weird?

"…Okay, whatever, just let me down okay!"

It seems like I'm just going to get more flustered the more I think about it, so I force my way out of Noiz's arms. I've got to get this situation sorted before it becomes totally out of hand.

Once my feet hit the ground and I catch my breath, I slip the bag I'd crammed Ren into off my shoulder. I escaped Noiz's grasp but he just stands there, looking at me like nothing's up.

"Do you hate being held by me that much?"

"No! That's entirely beside the point!"

"So you didn't mind it?"

"Uh, n-no…It's just a figure of speech…" I stutter looking off to the side.

"Hmm." Noiz smirks. Ah, god damn it…! He really hasn't changed a single bit! "So, what are we gonna do? Are we going or not? If you really don't want to, I'll forget about it."

"Uuurrhh~~~!"

Right.

Going to my place, meeting my family…I had forgotten about that for a second, what am I gonna do? Meeting my family would basically mean Granny, right? Just going like "I'm taking her to Germany" Won't make any sense and we'll have to explain, right? Probably. This is like one of those things you see on TV with the 'may I have your daughter's hand in marriage' stuff.

…Woah…

Embarrassment aside, isn't it too fantastical to even imagine…

The idea of leaving the island all of a sudden doesn't even feel real. I've lived here my whole life, Midorijima is my whole world, and everyone I love is here. I think it'll take more courage than I'd thought to leave this place.

I really…don't know what to do.

"…" When I look at Noiz again, he gives me a 'what do you want to do?' look. This sounds crazy coming from me, but that face he's making makes it look like it's definitely not a joke…Is this unusual seriousness part of this 'integrity' thing too? I mean, I guess the two of us talking to Granny is going to be unavoidable if I want to be with Noiz from now on.

Leave the island and go be with Noiz.

…Doesn't sound so bad.

…Yeah.

"…Fine."

"We going?"

"Yeah."

The second Noiz sees me nod he starts walking. But…I guess I am nervous about talking to Granny after all… I feel like I'm walking stiffly as I follow after Noiz when Ren peeks out of the bag.

"Aoba, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Something like that…"

There's no turning back now. Whatever happens, happens. If Granny shows signs of disapproval, I'll just have to explain it properly to make her understand.

With renewed resolve, I head to my house with Noiz.

"…Germany?"

Granny sits at the dinner table, her mouth hanging open as she reacts to Noiz's words as if she'd never heard them before in her life.

"Yes." Noiz sits across from her, nodding as he looks her in the eye.

Granny just stares at Noiz blankly, her mouth still open. It's like walking on eggshells. I tense up as I sit next to Noiz.

Shit.

I'm starting to sweat. My throat is dry. I feel like every time I swallow, the sound must be deafening. I've never been so nervous in my life…When I glance over to Noiz, he looks calm as ever. Does he ever get nervous or anxious…?

"Germany… like the country?" Granny finally says after she takes a sip of her tea.

"Yes."

"I don't really mind if you go. And you didn't need to get my permission or anything."

"This isn't just some one-off vacation. It's permanent." Noiz said.

"…Permanent? What do you mean? As in moving there?" Granny asked confused.

"Yeah. With me."

"…"

Granny seems taken aback. It gives me chills from my seat. After all that stuff in Platinum Jail and everything went back to normal, this kind of conversation is kinda…

I guess there's no easy way to do this.

"That's…kind of sudden. If you're going to be living there, do you have a place already? How are you going to make a living?" Granny begins asking him serious questions.

"There's no need to worry about that. I already have a job over there. An extra person isn't a big deal."

"But…Why Aoba? How did this happen? I mean, I have a pretty good idea, but it's hard to accept this suddenly."

When Granny says that, Noiz closes his mouth and straightens up a bit. "I only have one reason. I need her…I need Aoba."

"…."

"I knew this wouldn't be an easy conversation. But I came here ready for that. I've made the preparations. I don't want to cause Aoba any discomfort. I think she should be able to come back here whenever, if she wants to. I have no intention of tying her down. I just…" Noiz pauses for a second before speaking back up again "I want to be with Aoba. That's why I want to take her with me."

I don't think I've ever heard Noiz sound so serious before…My chest feels uncomfortably hot. Normally he's always so standoffish, like he's trying to push people away and doesn't give a shit about anything.

When did he get so eloquent?

He seems so unusually calm, and…Hearing him talk about how he feels about me so clearly, it's embarrassing, but it makes me happy. Knowing that Noiz feels that strongly about me and came for me made me so weirdly happy. And he's calling me by my name like it's nothing…

"…" Granny stares intently into Noiz's eyes, as if trying to confirm something. The atmosphere is so tense that it feels like time has stopped. It's so silent that I don't even dare move a finger as Granny shifts her gaze to me. "What about you, Aoba?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah."

"I…" I drop my gaze to my feet, and clench my sweaty fists balled in my lap. I can't really tell what direction this conversation's going in, but I guess I should be more direct. If I don't tell her how I feel about this, there's no way she'll be okay with it. I steel myself, raise my head, and look her right in the eye. "..Honestly, I'm still kind of unsure about leaving the island. I'm really not sure still. I've lived here my whole life all my memories are here. And I'm worried about you, so I don't know if I should go."

"But…He's made all sorts of arrangements to take me with him. And he went back to his home country and faced all that he had to with integrity. And he told me that he did it all just for me. I was super surprised…It made me really happy that he did all that for me…It kinda hit me like a load of bricks, and I kinda, um.…I think I love him."

Shit. My face is burning up. I really can't look at Noiz.

"And like, he's always getting himself into trouble, so I'm like, maybe I better go with him." I start rambling out of embarrassment. I can feel Noiz's piercing gaze from the side. "So, I think I want to go with Noiz."

Granny knits her brows a bit and looks at me. Her gaze makes me feel anxious. It's a no-go after all, huh? That wasn't good enough to get through to her? But…But if Granny tells me no, then I'll…

I tighten my fists in my lap. I feel like I'm sitting on a bed of nails when Granny sighs.

"Don't be so quick to rush into things. When you're young you tend to make hasty decisions that you'll regret later. Are you really sure you're okay with this?"

"Huh?"

Granny seems to be looking right into my heart.

"I want you to think about this more carefully." Granny said "Just judging from what you're telling me now, you're still not sure. You're not ready to leave this place. If you're feeling that wishy-washy already and force yourself to make a decision, you're bound to regret it. Judgement is frail in the heat of the moment. Do you really want to go with this boy?"

"…Of course I do."

"And this isn't just a heat of the moment thing?"

"! No, not at all!"

"So you're saying you really love him?"

"…Nn, yeah. I love him. I mean, I'm still unsure about leaving the island. You're here, and so is everyone else, and this is my home…But-I am sure that I love Noiz. That's the one thing I'm absolutely positive about."

I don't want her to doubt my feelings. How much do I care about Noiz and how much did I want to see him? I spent all that time with him in the hospital, and I fought him in Rhyme even.

It was all for him.

Ever since I properly faced him, I…

I'm at a loss for words and hang my head, dejected as Granny lets out a light sigh.

"Alright then. If you're that sure, you can figure out the rest later. I'll say it one more time: if you're unsure you're sure to stumble. Follow your heart."

"…" I meet her gaze and silently nod. I can understand her concerns for me. I'm definitely still not one hundred percent on leaving the island. But, I just can't bring myself to say I won't go with Noiz. I feel like if I lose him now, we might never meet again…

"…Hmph." Granny stares at Noiz, looking him up and down. "So you got rid of all those piercings?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"A change of heart. And they weren't very professional, appearance-wise."

"I see." Granny nods and looks at me again. "Aoba."

"…Yes." The sound of my name unconsciously makes me sit up straight.

"Now this is backtracking a bit, but what did you mean when you said you were worried about me?"

"Huh?" I looked at her confused.

"I'm not so weak that I need you to be worrying about me."

"But…"

"Do you think I'd die without you here? Don't make me laugh." Granny scoffs "Plus, we can talk from anywhere, we can even video-chat. So even if we're separated, it's not a big deal."

…Huh?

Does that mean…

…Granny.

"Oh, yeah, of course…Plus after we get settled I'll come back to visit right away!" I get real excited. "How about in three months, no, sooner, two months!"

"Isn't that a bit too soon? Plus, won't that be expensive?" Granny asked.

"Money isn't a problem." Noiz said.

"….I see."

"Actually, if you wanted to join us, I wouldn't mind." Noiz says easily and Granny closes her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll have to pass on that one."

"So, you don't object to my taking Aoba with me?"

"Yeah. Aoba is prone to worrying. I'm fine on my own."

"Granny…"

Granny is allowing it. I feel my eyes start to burn and try to hold back the tears.

"B-But, Granny, does that mean…you approve of us being together…?" I know I already said I love him and all sorts of other stuff, but I want to say it. I just let the heat of the moment get to me and asked. Had that not been the case I'd have never brought it up.

"…" Granny sips her tea and looks up at me. "Well, at least now I can look forward to having great-grandchildren someday."

"Gr-Granny…!" I can feel my face heating up again as I briefly felt Noiz chuckle beside me.

"…But, it's a miracle that you made it this far already." She continues to speak, with a smile "I just want you to be happy. So I think you should do what you want to do. But don't forget what I said. If you're unsure, you'll stumble. But even if you stumble, don't give up."

"…" The tension had dissolved, but hearing that just make me want to cry more. I take slow, deep breaths to hold back the tears. I can feel the edges of my vision blurring as I reach out with one hand and set it on top of Granny's. "…Granny, thank you."

"HMPH."

"Grandma." When Noiz calls her 'Grandma', he straightens himself. And then he humbly lowers his head. "Thank you."

"…"

"…"

I didn't at all expect Noiz to do that. I forget my tears and look at him. Granny also looks surprised.

'Thank you.'

I never thought I would hear those words out of Noiz's mouth…But, I'm so happy. Noiz thanked her from the bottom of his heart. I'm so happy.

After that, it took us about two full days to get everything ready to depart for Noiz's home. Noiz is apparently staying at a hotel near the airport right now. The only airport on the island is inside Platinum Jail, but it's now open even to the old part of town so we can freely come and go. After talking to Noiz, I'd decided to go to Germany after all. We were talking about all sorts of things, and Noiz said this to me:

 _"I know Grandma brought this up, about you still being unsure."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Well, I agree with her. If you're just going along with me, but you're really still not ready, I want you to tell me. I don't want to take you against your will."_

 _"-! That's not…"_

 _"So, I want you to come with me first and see what it's like. You can decide what you want to do then. I mean, I do really want you to live with me over there."_

 _"…"_

I mean, it would be pretty difficult to just all of a sudden pick up and move. I do feel the same way about living with him in Germany though. But, I've still got ties to this place that I can't really sever. So, I was thankful for the suggestion of just going to see what it's like at first.

When I asked Noiz about the plane tickets, he said that there really aren't that many people leaving Midorijima. So we should be able to get them the day before or the day of, even. The day before we were to depart, I packed a few days' worth of clothes, picked up Ren, and went to Noiz's hotel. Noiz came all the way to my house to take me to the hotel in Platinum Jail near the airport.

When we got there, the place was huge. It was pure extravagance like everything in Platinum Jail. I stopped in my tracks in the hotel lobby, half out of curiosity and half out of nervousness.

"…" When I enter the lobby, it feels slightly ominous. When I think, wow this really is Platinum Jail…all sorts of thoughts run through my head. Memories, both found and bitter, flood my heart.

The hotel kind of reminds me of Glitter. It's much fancier than Glitter, and while the exterior matches the rest of the town, the lobby has a sort of classical atmosphere. The ceiling towers above me, with the elegant sound of water flowing from the fountain in the center. There aren't many guests there, so the fluffy sofas and empty chairs scattered about stand out.

"…This brings back memories." I mumble. The feeling is rather complicated.

But, this isn't like it was back then. The biggest difference is the staff. When Platinum Jail was opened up the staff was replaced. Now it's largely comprised of people from town. So, the lobby has a kind of peaceful feel to it.

As I take in my surroundings, Noiz heads directly for the elevator. I hurry after him.

"Uh, hey, what about the keys?"

"They use Coil locks here."

"Oh, I see."

Most people in the Old Residential District still use keys, but I guess it makes sense that Platinum Jail would be on the cutting edge. Generally just a Coil is more than enough. Actually…aside from Glitter, I've never stayed in a hotel before. I'm secretly excited to see what the room is like. Just a little tense, I ride the elevator up with Noiz.

"Wow~!"

Noiz's Coil…a thin, silver bracelet, opens the door and when we walk in, I am so amazed that I can't hold back a gasp of amazement. First off, it's huge. I could probably fit my room in here two to three times over. In front of me is a window, so large it reminds me of an aquarium. The night sky spreads out infinitely.

The faint light floods the room and the carpet at my feet is kind of soft: I can feel my shoes sinking into it. The bed is huge and the sofa looks expensive too…

"This really does feel like a penthouse suite…"

"It seems worth investigating." Ren said.

"It looks like there's even enough space under the bed that I could fit under it." I mutter.

"What are you babbling about?" Noiz slips past me while I'm standing dumbfounded in the entryway, then opens a door off to the side and goes in.

Running to the bathroom?

I thought so, but when I peek into the door he had opened, I'm shocked.

"T-This is… a closet!?" It's so deep it might as well have been another room. Hangers hang from silver-colored poles. Noiz takes one and hangs his jacket on it. "Wow it's so big…I thought this was the bathroom."

"…The bathroom?" Noiz mumbles, with a bit of a laugh mixed in.

I pout, as the gorgeous style of the room overwhelms me. "Oohhh…" I open my mouth but I can't manage any sound but a sigh.

"Here, you too."

I take the hanger Noiz was handing to me and hang up my jacket. I put the hanger on one of the rods in the closet and step out of it with Noiz.

Noiz lets out a little sigh of relief, undoes the top button of his shirt, and loosens his tie. He looks like quite the businessman. I can get used to this.

I guess he really was raised well…

It's like he's from a different world compared to me where all of this is new and strange.

"What's wrong? You look like an idiot."

When Noiz points it out, I shut my mouth, which had been hanging open slightly, and tighten up my expression.

"I'm sorry for being such a common person. I've never stayed in a room this big before. It's a real shock to a commoner like me."

"Whatever…" Noiz glances around the room. "I don't think it's all that big or fancy though."

"…Oh, really now?" So this is what being from different social strata is about huh…I grit my teeth and look around the room again. My eyes fall on a cart next to the sofa, covered in a white cloth. It's pretty large. "What's that?"

"Room service. I went ahead and ordered some things."

"Room service…" I think I've heard of that before. That's the thing where you can get fancy food from a fancy restaurant and eat it in your fancy room, right?

"Wanna eat first?" Noiz walks over to the cart and pulls off the cloth with intensity. Beneath it is a bunch of stuff I've never seen before.

Well, the one thing I can recognize is the plates…

I guess they do that so it doesn't get cold. There are two plates covered with lids which are fogged with steam and the drink glasses have lids on them too.

What precision…

"Are you going to join me?" Noiz removes the lid from on plate, picks it up along with a fork, then sits down on the couch to eat. He doesn't seem even remotely nervous like I am. It's like he's right at home here.

"And yet until recently all you'd been eating were pizza and pasta…" I mutter.

Actually…I mean, I get why, but feeling the difference in our social standings so clearly is kind of frustrating.

"Aoba, you better eat before it gets cold." Ren told me.

"Got it, Mom…" I was going to try to abstain to maintain my pride as a commoner, but the smell wafting off the cart goes straight to my head. I reluctantly sit down next to Noiz and dig in.

"…Phew."

After we finished the luxurious meal, I took a shower since Noiz said I could go first. Right now Noiz is taking a shower too.

"Ah, I feel so refreshed." I sit on the corner of the bed, drying my hair with a towel. I figure it might be more comfortable closer to the middle, but I'm so not used to this kind of place so the corner feels more comfortable.

I peek into my bag sitting on the sofa and see Ren curled up in sleep mode inside of it. But still…I think, gazing at the night sky through the window. Time really does keep marching on…

All sorts of things are changing so fast, I kinda feel like I'm being left behind. I never would have imagined I'd be gazing at the scenery in Platinum Jail from a place like this…

And being with Noiz too.

It all started from a random fight: you could hardly say we'd met. And we fought a bunch, but I couldn't leave him alone. And when Oval Tower was destroyed I lost the sensation in my hair while sensation returned to Noiz's body. A whole lot has really happened…

As I sit, pondering aimlessly, the sound of the water from the shower suddenly stops. I guess Noiz is done.

"…" Noiz returns to the bedroom with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet.

"…!" When I see him like that, my heart starts to pound so hard that I can hear it. I try not to think about it, but even though I avert my eyes…When two people stay over in a hotel, like, all sorts of things…

"It's hot." Noiz opens the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water then takes a sip, before coming over to me. "Want some?"

"Uh, okay." I feel kind of embarrassed, so I just take the bottle. The bottle is cold, having just come out of the fridge. Droplets condense on the outside and drip off it. I bring it to my lips and take a little sip. Noiz sits down next to me. He's a lot closer than I'd thought and it just makes my pulse race faster.

Noiz seems oddly sullen as he stares fixedly at me. "…"

"W-What?"

"…You know." He says, suddenly pushing my shoulders down.

"Woah, he… It'll spill!" I hold out my hand holding the bottle and somehow avoid spilling its contents…I'd been literally pushed down by Noiz. I can feel Noiz's hard to read gaze and water from his hair falling on me. The feeling of being stared at makes me slightly uncomfortable. "W-What's your problem."

"You're still dressed."

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Huh…"

Still dressed?

Why?

I repeat Noiz's words in my head a few times before I finally understand what he means. I mean, what kind of question is that though… I just put something on but…It's kind of cold in here with the AC and stuff.

"By the way, I've been thinking." Noiz says "You don't seem very happy to see me."

"…Huh?" The sudden question befuddles me. "…I don't really know what you mean…" Also your face is really close to mine…

"We haven't seen each other in so long, but you don't seem the least bit happy about it. And you never answered my question from when I went to pick you up."

Question?

"Don't tell me you've cheated?"

…

…?

?

"…Why are we jumping into this subject all of a sudden!?"

This conversation suddenly jumped off a cliff. No, this isn't the time for jokes. But this sudden talk of cheating…

"So, did you?"

"I did not!"

"Really?"

"Seriously now…" This conversation is really making me angry. I try taking deep breaths to calm myself down and stare intently at Noiz. "Cheating and stuff like that disgusts me. Plus, how could I?"

"Huh. So you haven't done it with anyone since then." Noiz said.

"I haven't."

"So, you've decided you just want me."

"Uh…" Putting it that way makes it too embarrassing to respond… Actually… "…What about you?"

"About what? Cheating?"

"…"

"You worried?" Noiz smirks.

Ugh…

I just asked the same question back, but why does it feel like I'm the one being interrogated here…!? This atmosphere feels kind of familiar though. I guess he really hasn't changed…

"I-It's not like I'm worried about that or anything…"

"Oh, really."

"…"

"So, you don't mind if I kiss or bed other people?"

"….Nng!" …Oh jeez! I feel something snap inside me and glare at Noiz, gritting my teeth. "Of course I mind! I'd hate that! And I do worry about that! It's only natural that you'd develop other interests, so of course I've thought about it!"

"Other interests?" Noiz knits his brows in suspicion.

I looked away in embarrassment right before I said it. My true feelings just spilled out… "I just mean, you must have met a lot of people since you went home, right?"

"Not that many really. I mean mostly company people and whatnot."

"You've lived alone so long… But now you're meeting all sorts of people and entering a new world."

"…?"

"And I just started thinking about all sorts of things…Like how your world must have gotten broader and you experienced new things. And it wouldn't really be that crazy if, in that new world…you ran into someone to your liking and stuff." I said. Noiz hadn't really been around other people much until now, and as the first person to get close to him, I was kind of a special case. But, I don't think I did anything special to get him to open up.

It's like how baby bird's imprint on the first thing they see. Noiz didn't know anyone but me and got attached. So if someone else had gotten to him first, they'd be where I am now. That idea was always festering in the back of my mind: I didn't want to see it. So when I didn't hear from him, I'd figured he wasn't coming back.

So it's only natural that I'd given up.

And not trusting him was part and parcel of that. It's kind of dumb. I thought, but… I have no right to stop Noiz from learning more about his new world. So I figured it was just inevitable.

"…" Noiz lets out a frustrated sigh as he gives me a look like he was saying 'What, are you stupid?' "And?"

"Never mind…"

"So what if my world gets broader and I experience new things?"

"…" I'm not even sure myself. What is this fuzzy anxiousness that won't go away? Is it because Noiz has changed so much? Because I feel like I'm being left behind…

While I was going crazy because he was out of touch, he got ahead of me somehow.

But he came back to me.

That made me really happy, but… Noiz's change was the result of experiences. So, I think my anxiety is related to the possibility of him 'knowing the world beyond me'.

I guess Noiz read between the lines because he frowns again and opens his mouth. "Don't you know me? While I was in the Old Residential District, all I ate was pizza and pasta, remember?"

…What's that got to do with anything?

"It's not like I didn't know things other than pizza and pasta existed, I just decided I liked them."

"But you didn't know anything about octopus dumplings or deep fried doughnuts, stuff everyone knows about…"

"Obviously I hadn't eaten everything. But, I'd tried enough things and I just didn't have any interest in anything else. I'm not really sure what's going through that head of yours about new worlds and new experiences. I don't really care about those things. Did you think that since I only knew about you, once I learn about other things my interest will shift?"

"…"

"It's not that simple. What are you, stupid? Why do you think I went all the way back to Germany and endured until today? I told you before, I wanted to come and get you properly. If I was the same person I was back then, I'd have just forced you along. But, I knew you'd hate me if I did that." Noiz looks at me, a bit shocked. "If you have time to think about this kind of bullshit, give me a little more credit."

"…" I can't take my eyes off him… But at the same time I feel really bad. I guess I just didn't trust Noiz enough. Noiz is always so quick to act; I never know what he's thinking. But, when Noiz came at me it was for real. He was always serious. He's always so direct about what he wants or doesn't want, and his stupid honesty was kind of overwhelming at first. After that, I started to care for him and just couldn't leave him alone anymore.

I mean, he came back to me… That in and of itself is Noiz's honest answer. I guess it's my fault for over-thinking things. I'm shocked by how petty I am, and with a wry smile I reach out to Noiz's cheek. "…I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you something I should have first thing. Welcome back, Noiz." I said with a smile.

"…"

"And, you've sure worked hard. You're such a good kid." I say jokingly and Noiz furrows his brows.

"I don't need to hear that from you."

"Didn't you just asked me to give you a little more credit?" This isn't his angry face, he's embarrassed. I can tell that much at least.

"…Hey." Noiz gets closer to my face. "I still haven't gotten an answer to my question."

"Question? Which one?"

"Like about if you kept thinking about seeing me."

"If I kept thinking about seeing you…?"

Did he ask me something like that?

 _"Yeah. Did you keep thinking about seeing me?"_

"Oh…" I finally remembered. Now, that he mentions it, I think he did ask me something like that. I was so surprised back then; my memory's kind of a blur.

Did I forget to answer…?

"I still haven't heard your answer." Noiz said. "Did you miss me?"

"…" Noiz stares at me, waiting for an answer. I can feel my face burning. I look away and answer quickly. "…I missed you. The whole time, I missed you so much."

The words just spill out.

"…" Noiz lower his upper body and buries his face in my shoulder. His still wet hair tickles my cheek. "…I missed you too." He says breathily. His voice sounds completely different from his usual nonchalant tone as it hits my ears. "I haven't been with anyone but you either." …This is very him. "I want you. Only you." Noiz gradually puts his weight on me, his arms wrapping around my body to embrace me.

"Noiz…"

Noiz's warmth and his smell: I haven't felt it in a while. That alone makes my chest tighten up.

"I wanted to hold you like this for so long." Noiz raises his head and looks at me.

Suddenly, he brings his face closer and I reflexively close my eyes. "Nn…" I feel something soft against my lips and pull away. I open my eyes and Noiz chuckles.

"I've been dying to kiss you."

"…" …My mind is on fire.

"Even though I've finally got feeling back in my body, I haven't gotten to enjoy you yet."

"…What are you saying, you little pervert."

But, 'even though I've finally got feeling back'? Does that mean what we did in the hospital doesn't count? Or was that just a prelude…? The issue seems somewhat important to me and I can feel myself breaking out in a cold sweat, but Noiz put his lips on mine again.


	3. Noiz Good End Part 2

**Noiz Good End Part 2**

It starts as kind of a peck but Noiz's tongue slips past my lips, inside my mouth. "Haa…" Just that sends a light shock through my body as I accept Noiz's tongue. We deepen our kiss while Noiz takes my hand and guides it to his back. I follow his lead and embrace him, and I become entranced by the sweetness of our first kiss ages. "Uuh…Ngn...h. Mm…"

"Ha…." Noiz rubs my chest through my clothes with both hands slowly sliding them down my sides toward my waist. When his hands get to my stomach, he rolls up my shirt bit by bit.

"Ah…" I let out a moan as Noiz hands lightly touch my bare skin.

"…" Noiz slowly pulls out of our deep kiss, licking lightly against my lips before moving down to the base of my neck. He sucks and kisses at my throat, rolling up my shirt and bra with both hands, slowly approaching my chest. His movements are so tantalizing, it makes my heart pound. "…Your hair's still wet." Noiz's lips brush against the hair around my neck, but he just licks my collarbones along with it.

"…Ah…" His hands, which had been creeping along my torso, finally reach my chest. He pinches the two still soft protrusions on it. "Ah, ahh..." The tingly sensation makes me jump. Noiz teases my nipples with his fingers as he kisses me on the lips again.

"…Take off your top." Noiz pulls up on my top clothes, urging me to take it off. I go along with him and raise my hand over my head so he can slip if off. "And these too."

"Nn…" His hands rubbing around my waist get me a little flustered, but I sit up, undo my belt, and then slide off my shorts and underwear.

"…" Noiz collects my clothes and sets them next to the bed, then looks down at my naked body again.

I feel so embarrassed knowing that his gaze is covering each and every inch of my body. "…What."

"I noticed earlier, but you're pretty scrawny and thin."

"…" What's his problem? I feel a little sting to my pride… "I'm not scrawny. I'm normal. You just grew too much." I give a little jab back, and Noiz looks up at the ceiling, making a thinking gesture.

"Hmm…Nope?"

"Don't compare me to data you've got in your head!"

"Heh…" Noiz smiles gently. He takes off the towel around his waist and kneels on the bed. And I did the same, moving more into the middle of the bed.

When I glance down at Noiz's lower half, I can see that his dick is starting to raise its head. Of course, I can feel myself getting a bit wet from Noiz treatment earlier…Hm?

"…So, what about those piercings?" I thoughtlessly point at Noiz's partial erection and give him a look. The piercings around his face are gone, but from his navel on down he still has a ton of metal on him.

"I didn't take those out."

"Uh, why's that…"

"I thought I'd ask you about it first."

"Why me?"

"I figured I'd leave 'em in if you like them and I'd take 'em out if you don't."

"I-It's not like I really have an opinion!"

"Oh really?" Noiz says, implying something with a raised eyebrow as he embraces me again. "Come closer." That said, our knees are already touching.

"If I get any closer, I'll be sitting on your lap though…"

"That's fine."

"…" He draws me closer and I reluctantly get into his lap. Though it's more like I'm straddling him. This is…pretty close to the position we were in last time. "…" Noiz's face is so close. Actually…Our private parts are practically touching…

"…"

I look away out of embarrassment and Noiz grabs his erection and his other hand pinches my clit. And he starts rubbing. "Hngh… Ahh…"

"Nn…"

We were already starting to get pretty heated up, so it feels a bit hard and wet when we touched. Each time Noiz moves his hand, a delicious tingling and sort of ticklish feeling runs through my area. Actually, it's pretty intense when Noiz's piercings hit me. T-The ones underneath…

"Ah…Noiz…!"

"Hff…"

As the tingly pleasure spreads, I can feel myself getting wetter and my clit is pulsing. Noiz used to like a little pain mixed in so maybe that's why he's using so much force. He's rubbing so that it almost just barely hurts, and yet it feels way too good. He pulls tight and rubs us together. I feel his piercings again. "Ahh…ah…"

"…Hey." Noiz is a little out of breath as a light smile crosses his face when he looks at me. "Does this feel good?"

"D-Don't…Nnn…"

"If it doesn't, I'll stop."

"Mn…" I can't respond, and suck on saliva that almost dripped out of my mouth. How filthy am I… I unconsciously hold out a hand to stop him, but I end up just adding mine to his, a pointless gesture. I rub against Noiz's piercings and desire wells up in my hips. "Ngh, ahh…"

"…" Noiz smiles at my reaction and suddenly stops his movements.

"….Nn." He moves away from me and for some reason gets off the bed and goes into the closet. Abruptly left hanging, I follow Noiz with my eyes, not knowing what to do with my half-awakened passion.

What, is he getting something?

Noiz immediately comes out of the closet and stands by the bed. "Come closer."

"…?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Hurry."

What's he planning?

I haven't the faintest idea.

I have my doubts but I move to the side of the bed where Noiz is. As I make my way over, Noiz gets on his knees and grabs one of my legs. "…!?" He pulls my leg to the side and pulls me closer. Noiz puts my leg over his shoulder and settles between my legs. "Huh…Wha!? Hey, Noiz, wait a sec, what are you…Nnn!"

"…Nn."

I had a bad feeling about it so I tried to close my legs, but it was too late. Noiz had lower his head to my down clit…and latch on it. "Nnn…!" Hot moistness envelops me and I hold my breath.

No way, Noiz is…!?

I don't believe it…!

"Seriously, wait… Ahh! Noiz!" I try to squirm away, but Noiz holds me tight.

"…" Noiz begins to kiss it and suck on it. Every now and then I can feel his tongue licking it as well. He doesn't really seem to know what he's doing, but the visual of Noiz doing that to me is incredibly erotic. As I watch Noiz's licking my private part, I feel my hips relax before I feel any distinct pleasure.

"Haa, ha… Ah…"

"Fuu, nnn…" Noiz starts moving he tongue bit by bit around me, feeling his tongue slipping in my opening. But he mainly focuses on the tip; he licks and gently gobbles me up.

It's starting…to feel nice. But, I'm still more confused than anything.

"Hey, Noiz…Seriously…" My breath hitches and I reach out to touch Noiz's head.

Noiz stops what he's doing and looks up at me. "Not feeling it? Or, perhaps you'd enjoy it more it if used my teeth?" He says with a smile and my face turns red.

I know he's joking, but I'm having a hard time getting into the mood. "That's not the problem, why are you doing this all of a sudden…" Noiz is always quick to act, but this really surprised me. What flipped his switch?

"When I saw it earlier, it just looked kind of tasty, that's all."

"!?" Tasty…!?

"Plus, you did it for me before. I thought I'd try copying you the best way I can since your body is different from mine."

Well, I mean I did do it but… "It's not like I hate it or don't want you to do it, but…"

"Well, it's part of you so it doesn't bother me. Plus, I was planning to repay you today."

"Repay me?"

"You took care of me when I was in the hospital, so I thought I'd try doing all sorts of things with you today. You don't have to lift a finger."

"…Ha." A strange gasp leaves my mouth. I relax in a different sense. There are still plenty of things that are hard to understand about why Noiz does what he does, but I really don't get this. He's not at all shy, and he's always eager and frank… I guess he's just some kind of new species or something… I'm shocked when Noiz suddenly pulls my waist toward him. "Uwahh…!" He put both my thighs on his shoulders and closes the gap between him and my hips.

…..No way.

"! …Noiz!"

"Just shut up…"

"!" …I really don't know what's going on anymore. Whether I'm enjoying it or not really isn't the issue. Noiz had spread my ass and…started to lick me there. I can feel a warm wetness creeping toward my entrance. "Hii, ahh…! Ah…" My body trembles. I can feel something soft and warm enter me, but... More than that, the shock of Noiz licking me there completely paralyzes me. "Ugh…"

"…"

I'm so embarrassed I feel like my head might explode…

I forget about resisting, swallow my shame, and just grip the sheets tightly with both hands. I don't hate it, but I'm more shocked and tense than anything. Noiz tries to ease my nerves by gently moving his tongue. Sometimes he'll take his tongue out and use a finger, licking my vaginal opening as well. I was so tense at first, but Noiz's patient caresses gradually get me moaning. Noiz watches my reactions, but it's clear enough from the atmosphere. I can feel my own excitement each time I hear those moist noises.

"Hrff, ahh… Ah, Noiz…"

Noiz plants a kiss between my thighs and look up, making sure I'm alright, and then he pulls out a small tube. He squeezes a clear gel out of the tube and onto his fingers.

"…What's that…"

"I told you didn't I? I want to do all sorts of things with you today." He said "I'm trying to make sure you don't get hurt or anything."

So this is what he went into the closet to get…?

Noiz fixes his gaze on me to watch my reaction as he spreads the gel on my entrance. "!" The cold makes me gasp. "Noiz…!" He'd just had his tongue in there so he manages to fit a finger in easily. "Nn…" I guess the gel has melted from my body heat because Noiz's finger slips in and starts moving around inside me. I can feel myself getting excited again, my trembling moans spilling out.

"…" Each time Noiz's fingers move, clear liquid dribbles out of my clit and he lick it up. His tongue creeps down to the base, and he lick up the liquid that dripped down to my hole. The sound it makes is so embarrassing I could just die.

"Haa, ha…Ahh…" He'd softened me up quite a bit and could fit both a finger and his tongue in. I can feel how hot and sticky I am inside. My mind and body both melting, I kinda of space out. I feel a little uncomfortable. It's like…Only kind of but, Noiz is so direct it's kind of scary. I don't mean I'm scared of Noiz himself: more happy I think I am the more conflicted I feel. Even though Noiz went out of his way to reassure me, I still feel weirdly anxious.

Am I really good enough for him?

Noiz has already made me so happy…but at the same time I'm kind of terrified. I put my all into opening the door to his heart before, but I didn't think of anything else. But, that's not what it's like now. This isn't a world for just the two of us anymore.

Noiz says it won't be a problem, but I'm sure we'll have all sorts of problems to deal with in the future. Like how I might have to introduce myself to Noiz's family like he did with Granny and stuff. And when I think about things like that, I start to wonder if I'm really good enough.

Noiz seems like a completely new person now, a normal young man with hopes and dreams for the future. He can't just ignore his surroundings.

…I- I don't want to crush Noiz's future, right?

"…" At which point, I finally understand what Granny had told me.

 _"If you're unsure, you'll stumble."_

It's not leaving the island that's making me anxious. All of my anxieties about Noiz have congealed into this feeling of wanting to leave. Rather than regretting walking down the path of no return, I want to stay put where I am.

I struggle with my cowardice.

I love Noiz and I want to be with him. But, because I love him…I'm cautious and scared. It's because of these conflicting emotions that I feel this way. This isn't Noiz's problem. Noiz hasn't done anything wrong.

This is my problem.

"What's wrong?"

Noiz must have noticed that my reactions had changed and stops what he is doing.

I can't focus while I'm feeling this way. I was prepared for him to be upset, so I got up the courage to ask him directly. "…So like." Noiz leans forward a bit. His slightly moist lips are strangely erotic. "Maybe this is weird to bring up now, but…I'm so happy about all the things you've done for me. I'm happy, but like, too happy…Like, is that really okay?"

"…Is what okay?"

"…"

As Noiz speaks, his breath tickles my sensitive flesh. But when I see his eyes narrow, I panic a bit.

"What's this about?"

"Um, so…It's not like I doubt you or anything." I quickly said "It's just like…You've done so much for me, it feels wasted on me…Like, am I really good enough?"

"…" The atmosphere around him goes cold all of a sudden. I thought I could handle it if he got upset, but… Noiz moves away from me and stands up, sighing to hid his irritation. "…So you can't stop thinking about that bullshit? I don't know what else I can say."

"…"

"Wasted on you? Did you not hear a word of what I said? We're together now, but all you can think of is that crap?"

"! I-It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

I think Noiz and I are looking at this from different perspectives. Noiz doesn't think of himself all that highly…so he's not really concerned. So Noiz probably doesn't get why I'm anxious. It's not like I don't trust him, but…It's hard for me to believe that, after he's grown so much, Noiz would want someone like me. If we'd been apart even longer, he would have been completely unrecognizable…My feelings toward him haven't changed, but I'm still confused about what to do. It's like if you had a cute little puppy that you'd been taking care off and it suddenly grew into a large dog.

"…I thought we'd go slow, but I guess that's not gonna work." Noiz huffs, getting impatient with my lack of answer. Hearing that makes my back go cold. Noiz turns around and heads into the closet. I guess he's getting something again.

…A belt and handkerchief?

I start to get goosebumps.

"Noiz…" I call his name anxiously, but he doesn't respond. Noiz jumps onto the bed without a word and catches my shoulder before I can escape. "Nn!" He gathers my arms together and raises them above my head. It hurts. "O-Ow, that really hurts…!"

"Shut up." Noiz binds my arms with the leather belt. He pulls it tight around my wrists.

"Oww…!" I try to pull away but I fall face up on the bed. Noiz straddles me and puts the large handkerchief up to my eyes. "…!" It all goes black. I can't see a thing. He tightly knots it behind my head. "Noiz, hey…!" Not being able to see anything makes me more anxious and I struggle against my restraints.

"I'm punishing you. You seem like you learn better with your body than through words."

"I don…"

"Oh but you do." Noiz interrupts me.

I can't see a thing so I have no idea what he's doing. I can feel myself breaking out in a cold sweat as I search for signs of Noiz. I feel something touch my defenseless skin.

It's…a hand?

And then something wet against my chest…

"…Nn." Next I feel something creep up my sides: it makes me tremble. I feel chills run up and down my body. I can't see…so all I can do is imagine. I'm terrified that I can't confirm my suspicions with my eyes. I know it's Noiz, but… "Noiz…"

"…" Noiz doesn't say a word, as if he's trying to conceal his presence, and suddenly starts to touch, lick and kiss me. He sucks my nipples, and I overreact. But, it's less that I'm particularly sensitive, and more the shock.

The heat that I had once felt down below had gone away, given the circumstances: he gently strokes it while pressing something slowly inside me. I'm guessing it's a finger. He's doing the same thing he was just a few minutes ago, but it's scary.

"Nnn…" I try to push Noiz away with my bound hands, but he avoids me. The leather belt restraining my hands creaks.

"My, you really seem to be enjoying this."

"Nn…!"

"You're hard here, and wet here." Noiz taps my nipples and clitoris that grew wetter again from him stroking it.

"Alright, just untie me…"

"Nope."

I suddenly feel a moist warmth envelop my chest. "Ah, ahh…" The feeling of his tongue circling my nipple makes me gasp. This is terrifying. I want it to be over.

But…

Maybe I'm too aware of what's going on and that's heightening my senses…

I think I'm enjoying this…a little too much.

"Nn…" He pulls one of my legs firmly toward him and I feel something moist on my toes. …Noiz is licking them. He sucks on my big toe, sticking his tongue between my toes then takes them all into his mouth… "Sto…!" I try to struggle but Noiz takes my foot out of his mouth, and instead he starts to move the fingers inside me more intensely. "Fua… Ah…" The fingers inside me wiggle like worms against my inner walls, calling back the passion he'd awoken in me earlier, making my body ache.

I'm getting off on this despite the circumstances.

But…I don't like it.

I want him to take off the blindfold and the belt already. No matter how much it makes my body react, this is just too…

"Ahh…Nn?" Suddenly, I don't feel anything touching me anymore. Any trace of Noiz has disappeared. I feel abandoned. I feel more and more anxious and use my free legs to try to get up. …At which point I feel something warm between my legs. "Huh…?"

It's oozing out of my urethra bit by bit.

Huh… …huh?

This is…

No way…

"…You're so wet. It almost looks like you peed yourself."

"!"

"Are you really that scared? Or do you like it? Which is it?"

"…Nn!"

Judging from Noiz's words and the sensations I'm feeling, I figure what'd happened and I feel the most intense shame. But, I didn't feel it coming at all, how…!?

As I was thinking, warm liquid keeps pouring out of me.

No…

Not in front of Noiz…

I'm so embarrassed I could just die. I bite my trembling lip hard.

"That's pretty bad, wetting yourself like that, don't you think? You're supposed to be older than me, ma'am."

"…Nn." I try to curl up in a ball so at least Noiz can't see, but he pulls my legs open wide. He grabs hold of my hips from the front and lifts one leg up. As I was distracted, upset about having wet myself, I feel something warm against my exposed entrance. "…Nn, uahh…!" All of a sudden, Noiz's heat presses inside me. I can't see, so I can't really tell what's going on. "Ahhh, ha…!"

Maybe it's because I can't see, but Noiz's heat feels so intense inside me I thought it might burn me. I try to move away. But, Noiz won't let me, with his firm grip on my waist.

"Nn…" Along with the sound of rumpling cloth, I can hear faint sighs. Noiz enters me slowly and finally stops.

"Nn…" My heart is racing and I can't relax my body. My anxiety is just building up. I just have to wait it out, like prey about to be gobbled up. I don't know what face Noiz is making when he looks at me. I want to know. I'm scared.

"…"

"Ah…"

Noiz starts to move slowly. As I take in the atmosphere, the smell of soap along with the faint scent of sweat fills my nose.

"Ahh…Ha…" Since I can't see, naturally mind focuses on what is going on inside my body. I can clearly tell how strangely lively Noiz's movements are. He gently carves out my inner walls as he pushes deeper: I can feel his piercings and the head of his dick rubbing me the wrong way as he pulls back. Every time he does it, my insides tingle and my hips burn. I'm scared, but my body knows who I am with and gradually starts to open up. "Hff, ahh, haa…Uh…"

"…" Noiz's fingers bite into my thighs as his hips advance.

At first the sound of the sheets are pretty loud, but the sound of skin hitting skin and moist noises get even louder. Noiz's naval piercing hits my hole over and over. Precum begins to pour out, and I can feel the heat running through my body. My body had become that sensitive.

"Uah…Ha…Ah…!?" When I gasp, finally growing accustomed to Noiz's thrusts, I feel another, different liquid pouring out of my body.

Don't tell me, again…?

"Ah, Noiz, let go…" A sudden swell of shame wipes away the pleasure I'm feeling, and I instinctively try to close my legs. It's embarrassing, and more than anything, it's dirty. I'll even get Noiz dirty while we're connected…!

"Nn…" But Noiz doesn't part from me, he just silently keeps going.

On the contrary…I can feel him rubbing and pinching my moist clit.

"!" My body jumps and I turn pale. "Noiz stop…It's dirty!" I try to kick Noiz away. I'm really begging him, almost on the verge of tears.

I'm so ashamed…this is the worst…

"…" The noise that comes out of my throat surprises even me. My eyes, nose, and throat burn. I can feel my eyes getting moist…and I just start sobbing.

"…" Noiz stops what he's doing: I can tell he's checking on me.

I'm sad and frustrated.

Heat wells up in my throat, and my sobs leak out of my mouth. I'm so frustrated. I'm so frustrated I can't take it. I'm really going to cry…

"Why, why are you doing this…! I finally get to see you again and I…I'm so happy, but you've changed so much, it surprised me, that's why I'm so anxious…But I wanted to see you so badly! I searched for you frantically, and I was depressed when I couldn't find you…And then you just come back like it's nothing, talking about integrity and stuff…Obviously I'm shocked! You're like a completely different person, and I…And I figured you wouldn't want to see me anymore…I hate this… We're finally together again…but I hate it… why… uhh…"

I didn't want to cry, but the tears stream out. My voice sounds so gross and nasally—I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, I can't even finish coherently. Then I was just making weird noises.

As I sob pathetically, I suddenly feel Noiz come closer to me.

"…So I finally got it out of you."

"…?"

"Your desperate inner thoughts." Noiz whispers, in a gentler tone than he usually uses. "And you're not dirty at all."

Something touches my head and I hear a slipping sound…And my field of vision is no longer obstructed. "…" Noiz's face is right in front of me. I'd just been looking at him a few minutes ago, but it feels like it's been ages…I feel so relieved I could cry again.

"You should have just said so earlier." Noiz said "I want what I get from you so much more than you think I do. Plus, aren't you the one who told me to learn about new things?"

"Oh…"

 _"There may be only one thing I can teach you. Maybe…the fact that this world is not so bad as you think it is."_

 _"I haven't thought about what kind of place this world is in the first place. I'm not interested."_

 _"That's because you just don't know. Because you have an awful lot of things you don't know about."_

 _"Is there a reason I should know?"_

 _"To put it in your words, it's more profitable to know rather than not knowing, right?"_

 _"Then are you going to teach me how to do this?"_

"You told me to do it. Since it was something you gave to me. And more importantly, I came back to get you."

"…"

…Right.

I wanted to get Noiz to open up so I said that, trying to sound like an adult. And Noiz had really done as I'd told him. But, I ignored Noiz's feelings and became anxious about him learning about the world beyond me.

I'm scared he'll leave me.

Even though I'm the one who started this.

"I think you don't give me nearly enough credit."

"…..Sorry." I sniffled "Sorry for saying such crazy things."

Instead of tears falling from my eyes, those words spill out of my mouth.

"I don't mind, I'm just glad we understand each other." He said.

"And…I'm sorry for getting you dirty…" I was really preoccupied by having wet myself; the self-hatred was getting to me.

"Like I said, you didn't."

"No, but-"

"So you really thought you wet yourself. The human brain sure is strange."

"…?" I don't understand what Noiz is saying and look at him confused.

"You didn't wet yourself earlier, it was just water." Noiz points over me with his chin. If I crane my neck I can just barely see it: the bottle of water what I had drank from before is sitting there.

"….?"

"I put some water in my hand and poured in on you. I'd heard it was easy to trick the senses when you can't see, so I thought I'd try it. It's true, I guess." Noiz explained.

"…" I was silent for a couple of seconds trying to process what he had told me "….Ha!?"

In other words…

So, this is what Noiz was after all along, blindfolding me and pouring water on me just so he could say 'looks like you wet yourself'?

And I really thought I had, so…

It felt so real. I really thought I did it…

…

…

"…Why youuu~~~!" I forget my self-hatred and frustration and glare at Noiz.

"I told you it was punishment, didn't I?" Noiz says like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"How bad did you want to make me feel…!"

"I overdid it a bit. I didn't think you'd cry."

"~~~~~~Nn."

"You are pretty cute when you cry though."

"Now listen, you…!"

"Well, even if it hadn't been water it wouldn't have bothered me."

"What are you on about." I question, angry from having been played, but Noiz suddenly puts his hand on my vagina and his pointer finger beings to rub my clit lightly. "Ah…"

"Even if you really had wet yourself, it wouldn't have bothered me. Nothing about you is dirty."

I was going to respond with a "What are you saying" again, but Noiz's face looks so serious, I swallow my words. It's not his usually calm disposition: his intense gaze captivates me.

"I could never think of anything that came out of you as dirty or disgusting. I mean seriously. You really don't give me enough credit. I'm in love with you and you're in love with me, am I wrong? Do you not particularly care for me or something?"

"No, of course I do…"

"Spell it out for me then."

"…I love you."

"Well, is there anything else you need? I want to do all sorts of things with you and I want to be with you. What else is there but our mutual feelings?"

"…" I feel like I'd said something really dumb, hearing those words with that expression. I feel terrible for making Noiz say all this. "…Sorry." I apologize from the bottom of my heart, and Noiz shakes his head a little.

"Well, I'm not really annoyed, you know."

"About what?" I asked.

"I mean, you're thinking about me so seriously."

"…Of course I am…"

"And that…" Noiz doesn't finish, planting his lips on mine.

"Mm…Mmm…Mmm…" Our tongues intertwine and Noiz slowly starts moving inside me again. He rubs my clit that had cooled off a bit, returning the fire to my loins. "Haa…Nn…Unf…"

"…" Noiz pulls his lips from mine and starts to focus on feeling about inside me. Without the blindfold I can see Noiz's face clearly. As he moves inside me, Noiz's eyes are half open, occasionally closing them, intoxicated. He looks like he's enjoying himself so much, I want to touch him…

At which point I realize my hands are still bound. "Noiz…haa… take…this off…" I hold up my arms a bit and Noiz smirks.

"Nope."

"Why… ah!"

"If I took it all off, it wouldn't be punishment, would it?" Noiz says as he thrusts hard inside me.

"Ahh! Uahh, haa…Ugh!"

"…It's around here, right?" Noiz seems to be trying to remember from last time where the spot I felt it the most was.

"Haa… Ah… Gahh…!" It tingles whenever he hits me there. I bury my head in the sheets as I cry out.

"Do you like it…?"

"Uhh… Ugh… Ahh…"

Each time he thrusts into me, I feel smothered with pleasure. I respond to Noiz's question with several nods instead of words. When he hits me there, I can't think of anything else…as frustrating as my arms being bound is, it just feels too good. Moreover, Noiz's piercings skillfully keep hitting me in the place I feel it most. I feel like my lower body is melting. My clit begins to plus again from the pleasure, and Noiz's hand that is on it is all wet, with precum.

"Ha…"

"Ah, ah… Ahh…"

"…Nn… It feels so good…inside you…" Noiz says between pants. He keeps thrusting and I'm already about to come. Both my body and my mind feel like they are about to burst: it's agonizing.

"Uuh… Ahh… Noiz… I'm…"

"…Ngh…." Noiz picks up my knees and moves harder.

As huge waves keep hitting me, I desperately want something to cling to so I dig my fingers into the sheets. Noiz strokes my clit, urging me to ejaculate. And then I feel a sudden, powerful wave of pleasure that had been building in my hips.

"Fuahh, gah…Ahh…!" My hips buckle and cum spews out of my pulsing clitoris.

"Ngh…" Noiz speed up his thrusts and hugs my legs tightly. And then he stops his movements and I hear a stifled moan. "Nnn… Ah…" I could feel Noiz tremble and pulse inside me. That's how I knew he'd come.

"Haa…Ha…"

"Hff…"

As the sound of our pants fill the room, I notice my restraints again when I try to hug Noiz. "Noiz…would you…" I present my arms to Noiz, still high off his climax, and this time he undoes the belt without saying a word.

The belt had been pulled rather tight so it left some red marks. Seeing that, Noiz furrows his brows a bit. "…Sorry. I really overdid it." He whispers an apology and caresses the marks on my arms with his fingers.

"It's fine." I shake my head with a smile and, my arms finally free, hug Noiz as hard as I can. Feeling apologetic for saying so many silly things and out of gratitude.

And, because I love him.

I put all that into my embrace.

"…" Noiz pets my hair, slowly returning the embrace.

While wrapped in Noiz's arms and his scent, I ponder: There is one thing I know for sure. I really want Noiz to learn about his new world after all. I don't want to keep him in a little cage. But, if he flies to high, I'll feel a little anxious again. That's why… I wanna see this world with Noiz.

It won't make me anxious then, and I'm sure we'll be able to get over our problem from here on.

The two of us, together.

I am older, so I do want Noiz to rely on me, and I want to protect him, but… When I'm starting to feel unsure, I think it might be alright to lean on Noiz a bit. I'm sure Noiz will say, with his calm face.

'That's no big deal.'

I didn't think I could possibly feel more satisfied with Noiz in my arms, feeling grateful for him being here with me.

After that, we don't sleep, but just lie about in bed for a few hours. As I trace Noiz's face with my fingertips as he lies beside me, he looks at me, perplexed.

"What?"

"No, I was just thinking about how all your piercings are really gone." I said.

"Oh."

"You got rid of the one on your tongue too?"

"…See?" Noiz sticks out his tongue and the silver ball that used to be there is gone. That's right, when we kissed I didn't feel it clicking against my teeth like it did before. "The only ones I still have are from the waist down. Speaking of which, what do you want me to do about them?"

"What do you mean?"

"My piercings. Should I take them out?"

Oh. Right, earlier he said he'd take them out if I didn't like them….

"I'll get rid of them if you want me to. So, which will it be?"

"You ask me that but…" I can feel my face burning up as I remember how his piercings felt against my body.

Noiz chuckles, guessing what I'm thinking from my reaction. "So, I should leave them in? How like you."

"H-Hey…! …That's not what I meant, just, you don't have to do it now. It's not like you have to take them out right away or anything."

"Oh. Well I guess we'll leave them for now." Noiz shifts in bed, lying on his back with his hands beneath his head. "So, your Allmate is still that dog?"

"Ren? Yeah, I haven't made any substantial changes."

"Sentimental as ever, I see."

"Gimme a break." I frowned looking away. "So, did you get a new one? I didn't see them around."

"Nope. They're in the closet right now, in my bag."

Wait, is he still using those rabbit cubes?

Rabbits…

I thought it was weird before, but in that fight he hid his face with a rabbit mask.

"Could it be that you really like rabbits?"

"Huh?"

I asked directly, but he looks at me like I'm accusing him of something unfairly.

"I mean, you had a rabbit disguise on in our first encounter, right?"

"…Oh, I wasn't really wearing a disguise. That's just how the data was displayed."

"Huh, but your Allmate is rabbit-themed too."

"…" Noiz abruptly goes quiet and stares at the ceiling. I'm kind of happy I got him on that. It's like getting a one up on your bully or something.

"So you really do love rabbits, don't you?" I smiled.

"I never realized it." Noiz mumbles, deep in thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess it's some deep-seated thing. You just innately love rabbits, I'm sure."

"So what?"

"Want me to buy you a stuffed one or something?"

I was just getting into it when Noiz sits up and brings his face to mine.

He smirks. "Regardless, I'd rather see you like that."

"What?"

"In which case I don't mind if that makes me a rabbit lover."

"What would you do if you saw me dressed as a bunny?"

"I'd treat you like one."

"Like… a bunny?"

Meaning…

With a collar and cage…?

Carrots and cabbage…?

…

"Imagining something?" Noiz smirks deviously. I avert my eyes.

No. He got me.

The animal that looks away first loses.

"No, I wasn't imagining anything… No thank you…"

"Well, we've got all the time in the world, right? I told you before; I wanna try all sorts of things. Bite me again." Noiz says, lightly kissing my lips and then smirking provocatively.

"…! You…! Perv…!"

"Whatever." Noiz looks at me with a playful grin as I blush angrily.

His smile makes me feel a bit relieved. I was surprised and anxious about how Noiz had changed, but…

I guess he really is the Noiz I know.

He's always calm, and likes to tease people. He thinks he knows everything and his behavior is ridiculous… But he's really honest and sometimes he's cute when he acts his age. Each time I talk to him and touch him, I feel more like 'it's going to be alright'.

And I'm sure eventually we'll make up for the time we were apart.

Noiz tends to get people wrapped up in his pace right away, and even though I'm older than him, I always end up embarrassing myself.

I guess if I had to complain about something it'd be that but…

I want to become someone who can take care of him.

Stop him from crashing straight into things, and not be freaked out by anything that happens. And, I want to help him walk in the light to make up for all the time he spent locked in that dark room. **(youtube dot com** **/watch?v=Br4hF3xabC4)**

I want to help him enjoy the warmth and fun of this world, so we can keep moving forward. So that I can spend even more time making him smile like this.

I'd like to watch over him forever.


End file.
